Will you love me?
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: "Minhyunnie..." "Aku mencintaimu..." "Kemarin..." "Hari ini..." "Esok hari..." "Dan seterusnya..." "Kau tahu kan..." Ong Seongwoo/Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwoo & Hwang Minhyun, OngHwang, Wanna One.


Minhyun sudah hampir masuk ke alam mimpi sepenuhnya saat ia merasakan tangan seseorang menelusup dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia kemudian merasakan kehangatan badan yang familiar dari seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dirasakannya bibir tipis mencium tengkuknya dan deru nafas yang kini terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Eung... Seongwoo-ah?" bisiknya sambil mengelus lembut tangan yang memeluk dirinya.

"Hmm... Minhyunnie..." Seongwoo membalas panggilan kekasihnya tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda sengan sikap Seongwoo, ia pun mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya yang seharian ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Namun Seongwoo tetap memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Minhyun.

"Ada apa Seongwoo-ah?" terdengar suara Minhyun yang kini khawatir dengan keadaan Seongwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Apa Seongwoo sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu selama ia pergi tadi? Posisinya yang dipeluk erat dari belakang menyusahkannya untuk melihat wajah Seongwoo, terlebih lagi kekasihnya ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya.

Seongwoo terdiam beberapa saat, masih dengan wajah yang disembunyikan ia kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Minhyunnie..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kemarin..."

"Hari ini..."

"Esok hari..."

"Dan seterusnya..."

"Kau tahu kan..."

Minhyun yang mendengar kekasihnya itu berbicara dengan nada yang sedih menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Seongwoo.

"Ada apa Seongwoo-ah? Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir." ujar Minhyun sambil tetap berusaha membalikkan badannya. Namun Seongwoo memeluknya terlalu erat hingga Minhyun bisa merasakan pinggangnya akan memar nantinya.

"Aku juga akan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, Minhyunnie... Kau tahu kan?"

"Seongwoo, tolonglah biarkan aku berbicara denganmu sambil melihatmu ya... Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ujar Minhyun sambil melirik kekasihnya.

"Jawab aku dulu Minhyunnie..." terdengar Seongwoo merengek.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu memang harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi seorang Ong Seongwoo namun terkadang Minhyun ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala batu kekasihnya tersebut saking gemasnya. Tetapi sepertinya niat tersebut harus ia urungkan malam ini, melihat situasi sekarang yang Minhyun sendiri tidak tahu penyebab pasti mengapa kekasihnya bertindak aneh malam ini.

"Iya aku tahu, Seongwoo-ah." ujar Minhyun lembut.

"Kau juga begitu kan? Kau akan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi kan?"

"Iya tentu saja Ong Seongwoo, Ongcheongie."

"Janji? Kau mau berjanji akan tetap mencintaiku nanti, seterusnya, selamanya, apapun yang terjadi?"

"Iyaa aku berjanji, Ongcheongie. Aku akan mencintaimu nanti, seterusnya, selamanya, apapun yang terjadi! Nah, sekarang tolong biarkan aku melihatmu , _please_. Aku rindu sekali padamu, seharian ini aku tidak bertemu dan melihat wajah tampanmu." Minhyun yang sudah mulai tidak sabar dapat mendengar nada bicaranya yang sudah agak memaksa. Walaupun masih berbisik-bisik karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak lainnya yang sudah tertidur.

Seongwoo masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Minhyun merasakan sesuatu membasahi ceruk lehernya, ia kemudian tersadar bahwa Seongwoo sedang menangis sekarang.

"Seongwoo-ah ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Tolong jawab aku Seongwoo!" ujar Minhyun panik sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Seongwoo yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"Minhyunnie... Tapi aku sudah tidak tampan lagi..." ujar Seongwoo sambil terisak.

Minhyun kemudian terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Seongwoo tadi. Apa maksudnya tidak tampan lagi? Apakah Seongwoo terluka dibagian wajahnya. Tapi Minhyun tidak merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada wajah Seongwoo yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di leher Minhyun.

"Maksudmu apa Seongwoo?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal lagi sebelum kau melihat wajahku." pinta Seongwoo dengan suara parau. "Kau tidak boleh tertawa saat melihatku! Janji?!"

"Iya iya aku berjanji. Sekarang biarkan aku melihatmu, oke." ujar Minhyum cepat-cepat karena ia sudah tidak sabar melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Seongwoo lalu melonggarkan pelukannya dan Minhyun langsung berbalik dan meraih wajah Seongwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Diangkatnya wajah Seongwoo yang masih menunduk dan ia pun kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Seongwoo walaupun dengan penerangan yang seadanya.

Minhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat kekasihnya tersebut dan mengigit bibirnya kencang. Dilihatnya wajah Seongwoo kini dengan mata yang masih terpejam, dahi yang dikerutkan serta bibirnya membentuk huruf u terbalik yang membuatya terlihat sedih dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Seongwoo, ia tidak terluka dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti yang Minhyun pikirkan.

Hanya saja wajahnya kini dihiasi oleh poni yang terlalu pendek dari biasanya dan ia terlihat sangat amat lucu sekarang. Minhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan mengatupkan serta menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang. Namun ternyata tetap tidak bisa, dan terdengarlah tawanya di telinga Seongwoo yang langsung membuka mata lalu menatapnya tajam layaknya Minhyun sedang melakukan kejahatan besar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan tertawa hei, Hwang Minhyun!" ujarnya sambil melotot ke arah Minhyun.

Minhyun yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian melepaskan tawanya yang kemudian terdengar membahana di dalam kamarnya yang ia sharing dengan _maknae-maknae_ (plus satu Jaehwan) Wanna One.

Seongwoo kemudian mendorong dada Minhyun menjauh darinya, terlihat sekali wajahnya sangat kesal karena Minhyun menertawakannya.

Minhyun yang masih tertawa berusaha memeluk tubuh Seongwoo namun Seongwoo sudah bangun mendudukan dirinya dan berencana pergi dari tempat tidur Minhyun.

Minhyun dengan sigap menahan tangan Seongwoo dan menariknya lagi hingga ia terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Kemudian Minhyun yang sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya (walaupun ia masih tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai bodoh) memeluk Seongwoo dari belakang dan mencium pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Seongwoo-ah. Aku tertawa melihatmu karena kau sangat lucu." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Seongwoo dengan pipinya sendiri.

"Oh sekarang aku jadi lucu seperti badut, begitu?!" tanya Seongwoo kesal.

"Lho, kau selama ini memang selalu menjadi badut Wanna One kan?" goda Minhyun.

Terdengar Seongwoo merengek sekali lagi dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minhyun dari dirinya.

Minhyun kemudian terkekeh dan mencium pipi Seongwoo sekali lagi "Maksudku kau terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan poni tikusmu itu, Seongwoo-ah... "

"...dan bagaimanapun juga kau akan tetap terlihat tampan di mataku..." ujar Minhyun malu-malu. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Seongwoo kemudian melirik Minhyun yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Minhyun cepat dan menatap balik mata rubah favoritnya tersebut.

"Kau harus memegang janji-janjimu tadi ya. Kau akan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi begitu juga sebaliknya, oke." ujarnya sambil tetap menatap mata Minhyun dalam-dalam.

"Iya aku berjanji, Ongcheongie-ku yang tetap terlihat tampan walaupun ia kini berponi tikus." ujar Minhyun sambil tertawa menggoda Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mendengus kesal mendengarnya, namun ia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa setelahnya. Kini ia sudah tidak mengapa selama Minhyun tetap mencintainya dan tetap memuji dirinya tampan. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik setelah mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Tapi dia tidak dapat lupa bagaimana rasanya ia ingin menghajar hair stylist yang salah memotong rambutnya tadi siang. Ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi Seongwoo menginjakkan kakinya di salon tempatnya tadi memangkas rambutnya. Dengar ya, tidak akan!

* * *

" _HYUNG_ , BERISIK! KALAU INGIN PACARAN DILUAR SAJA SANA. KAMI MAU TIDUR!" teriak Jaehwan dari atas kasurnya.

Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang masih asyik bercanda dan tertawa-tawa kecil terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Jaehwan. Mereka sampai lupa kalau ada anak-anak lain di kamar ini.

Terdengar dumelan dari anak-anak lainnya yang ikut terbangun karena mendengar suara tawa Minhyun serta teriakan Jaehwan tadi.

"Ah, iya maafkan kami ya anak-anak. Yasudah lanjutkan tidur kalian ya, aku akan membawa Minhyun ke kamarku kalau begitu." ujar Seongwoo sambil bangun dan menarik tangan Minhyun agar ikut dengannya.

"Heeuung tidak mauuu! Minhyun _hyung_ sekarang harus tanggung jawab menidurkanku lagi. Aku mau dipeluk _hyung_ sampai aku tertidur!" rengek Jihoon dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Aku juga pokoknya _hyung_ harus mengelusi rambutku." sahut Woojin dari kasur di bawah Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ juga harus menepuk-nepuk punggungku sampai aku tertidur!" kali ini Kuanlin yang merengek ingin ditemani sampai tertidur.

"BERISIK YA SEMUA! YASUDAH TIDUR SANA SEMUA DI KAMAR SEONGWOO _HYUNG_ DENGAN MINHYUN _HYUNG_ JUGA, AH MASA BODO AKU MAU TIDUR AWAS KALAU KALIAN BERISIK LAGI!" teriak Jaehwan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepalanya.

Dan disinilah Minhyun dan Seongwoo sekarang berdiri ditengah kamar sambil mengusap wajah masing-masing. Yah, kalau begitu mari bagi tugas saja untuk menidurkan anak-anak yang lainnya sebelum Jaehwan kembali bangun dan marah-marah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hallo sekali lagi hehe makasih yang udah baca. Yah fanfic ga jelas ini ditulis karena Seongwoo potong poni kependekan, dan reaksi Minhyun di cerita ini ya reaksiku juga sih sebenernya lol. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo misalkan banyak typo dan pemilihan katanya kurang pas kkk masih belajar ini. Oh ya makasih juga yang udah baca dan review fic-fic sebelumnya yaa :)) -Marchie-


End file.
